In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, robots are often utilized to transfer a workpiece, such as a silicon wafer, between varying processing apparatuses. In some system architectures, a workpiece carrier is mounted to an arm of the robot, wherein the workpiece carrier is configured to transport the workpiece between the processing apparatuses.
One common workpiece carrier comprises a robot blade coupled to an end of the robot, wherein the workpiece rests on the workpiece blade during transportation thereof by the robot. Typically, gravity maintains the position of the workpiece with respect to the robot blade. As such, inertial forces of the workpiece with respect to the robot blade tend to limit a speed of travel of the robot blade. Accordingly, a vacuum source has been introduced on the robot arm, wherein the robot blade utilizes the vacuum source to maintain the position of the workpiece relative to the robot blade. For example, the vacuum source is plumbed to the robot blade in order to selectively provide a vacuum to an interface between the workpiece and the robot blade, therein selectively fixing the position of the workpiece with respect to the robot blade.
Such vacuum sources, however, often complicate a structure of the robot, wherein vacuum lines and associated structures add weight and cost to the robot, and potentially limit a motion of the robot blade.